I Hate You
by distorted-me
Summary: Ginny and Draco are trapped in unhappy marriages, Draco to Pansy and Ginny to Harry. Fueled by the drugs that help them escape their societal prisons, they engage in a violent string of affairs. But how does no one notice? This story is inspired by Three Days Grace "I Hate Everything About You". ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


**A/N:** This story is inspired by Three Days Grace " _I Hate Everything About You_ ". **Oneshot**.

 **Summary:** Ginny and Draco are trapped in unhappy marriages, Draco to Pansy and Ginny to Harry. Fueled by the drugs that help them escape their societal prisons, they engage in a violent string of affairs. But how does no one notice?

 **WARNING:** This story contains mature themes, so no reading, kiddos.

 **A/N II:** This story sooo did not go as deep as I had intended it to, and honestly, I am a bit disappointed with it but...it is what it is right? We can't write gems every single time I guess, and I'm too proud to just scrap this adventure. **_*huffs in agitation and walks off hands thrown in the air*_**

 **A/N III:** I was reading over this the other day and realized my grammer and spelling was horrid, so, I've fixed it :)

* * *

Ginny Weasley was the definition of perfection. Classic black dress, subtle make-up, not a hair out of place. Smiling lovingly at the man everyone just 'knew' she would marry; she surreptitiously looked around the room for another.

* * *

 _"Every time we lie awake, After every hit we take, Every feeling that I get, But I haven't missed you yet."_

Draco Malfoy gracefully entered the ballroom of the Ministry, his wife Pansy ostentatiously at his side. They had had yet another row when he informed his wife that he didn't want to go to the annual ball benefiting the Auror Department. Pansy had of course been very…persuasive ( _threatening, really_ ) and so here Draco was; blitzed out of his mind, with a politely cold expression on his face, desperately hoping that he didn't run into ' **her** '. It had been three months since he and Ginny had crossed paths. Not that he had counted. He did, after all, have far better things to do then worry about the Weaselette, like getting married to Pansy ( _gold digging wench_ ), and assuming his responsibilities as Chief Financial Officer of Malfoy Industries. He was only at the stupid affair because, as his ' **wife** ' had so kindly reminded him, he owed everything to Harry Potter, newly appointed Head Auror, who had been gracious enough to keep him and his mother out of Azkaban, and who had presented Draco in such a light that he had been able to keep the Malfoy title and fortunes, and, being a ' _victim_ ' of Lucius Malfoy, was even accepted in ' _polite_ ' society. Gracious his ass.

Scarhead had owed Narcissa Malfoy a life debt and had wanted to repay it as quickly as possible. No…thinking back on it, he didn't miss Ginny Weasley at all. Only she wasn't Ginny Weasley anymore. She was Ginerva Potter. Star chaser of the Holyhead Harpies. Wife of Harry Potter. Sex Goddess Extraordinaire. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had a wife at home who was duty bound to satisfy his needs. Only Pansy was boring. No foreplay. Mission position. Pull out before anything was finished. Ginny was…WILD. She could do things with her mouth she had probably never shown Harry, and sex to her was a sport. Anywhere. Anyhow. As long as she could. Draco would pound into her as hard and fast as he could, fill her with his seed, flip her over, and do it again. He groaned as he noticed the response coming from his nether region. He did **not** miss that dirty little tramp, and he would not admit otherwise.

* * *

 _"Every roommate kept awake, By every sigh and scream we make, All the feelings that I get, But I still don't miss you yet."_

They had cast the strongest silencing charms they knew and still the hotel had sent someone to their rooms to check on them. Ginny had laughed off something about young love, and consummating that love, and had said something about unplugging their ' _phone_ '. They cast more charms and went right back at it. There wasn't a spot in the suite that they didn't desecrate. The kitchen. The sofa. The bed. The bathtub. The door. Clothes were thrown everywhere, and a few ' _reparos_ ' were in order, but their primal needs had been satisfied…for now. Hours later, beyond exhaustion, and wholly sore, they lay in each other's arms wishing the dawn would never come.

"I don't miss you, Weaselette," he sneered.

"It's Potter now, Malfoy," she threw back.

"Well then, I definitely don't miss you," he frowned.

"I don't miss you either. Glad you have Pug Face to keep you entertained."

"Better than Scarhead."

Ginny just hummed.

They absolutely refused to discuss their feelings, their lives, or their methods for coping, instead firm in their admittances that they only sought each other to ' _burn off steam_ ', which they seemed unable to do with their respective spouses _._

* * *

 _"Only when I stop to think about it…"_

"Ginny, are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. Just tired," she smiled back.

The truth was that Ginny was not okay. She had just come home from a three week long training session, was detoxing from a three day binge of some muggle drug called ' _ice_ ', and felt like utter shit. This was all Draco's fault ( _the last three days anyway_ ) and she swore she would never see him again.

"Harry's really worried about you. He thinks he's done something wrong," Hermione pressed on.

Ginny snorted.

"Whatever could he have done wrong? I haven't seen him in a month and he only owled once telling me not to owl him because of something at work."

"Yeah. I forgot about that. They caught the guy last Tuesday. It was a right mess. I'm sure he'll tell you all about it when they get home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Ginny asked. "What time tomorrow?"

"Really? Ginny, it's Harry and Ron. It'll be a wonder if they don't get lost trying to remember where they live."

Both girls laughed, and Ginny played pretend like everything was okay, even though it wasn't, and life we on. For the moment.

~oooOooo~

"Where have you been?" seethed Pansy.

"I told you, Woman, I have been in France negotiating a deal with their Ministry to supply their Auror Department with certain potions," replied Draco coolly.

"I called your office. They said they hadn't heard from you in days! I was worried sick," she cried.

"I'm sorry, Pans. It was a spur of the moment trip. I should have sent you an Owl. But I'm alright, and if this deal goes through, we can buy that little cottage by the sea that you inquired about."

"Really?" Pansy's eyes lit up.

"Really." Draco smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I love you Draco," Pansy breathed.

"I know," was all he said as he kissed the top of her head, and tried to convince himself that everything was okay. But it wasn't.

* * *

 _"I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?"_

It was 4 am when she heard the knock on her door. As she opened it she said a silent thanks to every deity out there that Harry wasn't home. This would have been impossible to explain.

"Malfoy, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Can I come in?" he slurred.

"You're drunk."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." He paused, looking around. "Why hasn't your dear husband come to check on you yet?"

"He's not home. Took a month long assignment that was 'top secret'. I've no idea where he went."

"He's cheating."

"Harry isn't like that. He would never—"

"We aren't like that," Draco pointed out.

"I hate you Malfoy. Just so we're clear. Come in. I have neighbors."

Draco entered the living room where he was offered a sober up potion and a tonic for his headache.

"Pansy left," he said quietly.

"What do you mean 'Pansy left'?" Ginny asked.

"She said she doesn't love me. I guess the money wasn't enough for her."

"You can't tell me that you had feelings for her Draco."

"We've been promised to each other since we were born. Of course I have feelings for her. We've been married for a year for Merlin's sake! How do you spend twenty one years with someone and not have feelings?"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Are you getting divorced?"

"I don't know. It's whatever she wants."

"Aren't you afraid she'll take you for everything you're worth?"

"No. She left me. Told me she was having an affair. How bloody rich is that?"

"Does she know? About—"

"Obviously not."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I hate you Ginny. I just want you to know. Almost as much as I hate myself. "

"So noted."

"You don't get it, do you? You and Perfect Potter. You two have everything I want. Your parents love you. They wanted you. You weren't some sort of contractual obligation. My parents only had me because their marriage contract demanded an heir to the Malfoy family fortunes. You had brothers to play with, and I had a creepy house elf. Your parents were proud of you no matter what you did, and your friends actually liked you. My parents loathed me and my friends were hired. Do you know how pathetic that is?"

"Draco—"

"And you bloody well got to marry whomever you pleased. I never had a choice."

"You're wrong."

"How so? You've drooled over Potter since your first day of Hogwarts."

"I don't love him."

"Brilliant," Draco snorted.

"I fawned after Harry because that is what my mother expected me to do. What my brothers expected me to do. By the time I figured out what I wanted it was too late, I had already promised myself to Harry. Just like everyone expected."

"Would you leave him?"

"For what?"

"Something else?"

"There is nothing else. I have money, and a home, and someone who loves me. Don't laugh Draco. Harry does love me."

"But you don't love him."

"I care very much about him."

"It isn't the same."

"No. It isn't."

* * *

 _"I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?"_

"Honey? I'm home," Harry called as he stepped through the door.

"In here," Ginny called from the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late. Work was a mess," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"When isn't it these days?" she asked in a somewhat bitter tone.

"Ginny. I'm sorry. I'm in the middle of a high profile case and the Minister himself requested that I handle it."

"What happen? He get caught with another one of his consorts?"

"Ginny. You know I can't talk about an active case."

Ginny snorted.

"Ginny—"

"No, Harry. I'm done. You wanted to start a family, and I quit my job so we could try. That was six months ago. I haven't seen you more than three days since then and two of those days you came home and went straight to bed."

"Ginny you knew what it would be like when I accepted my promotion. I did it for us."

"You did that for you, Harry. You and your **Hero Complex**."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you get off saving people. That's probably why you don't touch me anymore."

"Ginny—"

"No! The war is over Harry. It's been over for five years. I promised I would wait and I did, but now I'm done."

"What do you want me to do Ginny? Quit my job?"

"Yes. I do."

"And how are we supposed to live?"

"We have money. The house is paid for. The car is paid for. We can grow a garden, and use magic for anything else we might need. I'm not saying quit your job for forever. Just tell them you need time off. Six months. A year. Until then we'll manage."

"I can't just quit my job, Gin. I'm in the middle of a case."

"Let Ron take it over."

"It's not that simple," Harry said putting his head in his hands.

"Are you having an affair?" Ginny asked choking back tears.

"What?" Harry asked a look of shock on his face.

"Are. You. Having. An. Affair?" Ginny asked again slower.

"No!" shouted Harry.

"Then why can't you make time for me? "

"Ginny please don't do this. You know I love you."

"Then you must know that I can't love you."

"Ginny—"

"I hate you, Harry Potter."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's true. We've been together since I was 15. That's seven years. And yeah, you were a bit busy those first two years trying not to die, but what about the other five?"

"I joined the Aurors after school. We spent that first year rounding up rogue Death Eaters."

"Harry! Rose is 3. That means that Ron had no trouble finding time to start his family. **Years ago**. Being your partner, he should be just as busy as you are. If there's something you aren't telling me, now is the time. If you don't love me, that's fine. If you don't want to be with me, I swear I won't get mad. If you don't want kids, we'll get a dog. I just can't be second best anymore."

"Ginny, what do you want me to do?"

"Do you even know what today is?"

Harry looked puzzled.

"It's Tuesday?" he said, unsure what the question meant.

"Goodbye Harry. I'll be at a friend's. Owl me when you figure out what you want."

* * *

 _"Only when I stop to think about you, I know."_

"Ginny? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"No. Can I come in?"

"Sure. I'll put on some tea."

Draco led Ginny down the hall and into the living room.

"I meant to compliment you on the flat Draco. It looks amazing. I should have gotten you a house warming gift."

"It's alright," he said from the kitchen. "I'll exchange it for your non-existent birthday present."

Ginny couldn't help but smile.

"Happy Birthday Ginny," said Draco from the doorway holding a sinful looking cake with a single candle in it.

"Draco," she breathed and burst into tears.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked, placing the cake on the table and pulling her into his arms.

"Harry forgot my birthday. I thought he had come home to celebrate. Turns out he only came home to pack so he could be off again."

"He doesn't deserve you."

"I told him I hated him. That I was leaving til he figured out what he wanted."

"That'll take a few years. I thought he wanted a family. Isn't that why you quit your job?"

"I don't know what he wants, Draco."

"Do you know what you want?"

"I want a husband who loves me more than he loves his job. I want a family of my own. Harry hasn't touched me in six months. I asked him if he was having an affair. Of course he said no."

"Did you ask for a divorce?"

"No. But I did insinuate that I would not be opposed to one."

"I doubt he caught on."

"How is yours going?"

"I'm a single man. As of this morning."

"We should celebrate," Ginny laughed.

And so they did. On the couch. On the rug in front of the fireplace. On the counter in the kitchen. Against the shower door. In the bedroom. They celebrated long, and slow. For her birthday Draco loved Ginny like she hadn't been loved in a very long time. He caressed and kissed every inch of her body; whispered sweet nothings in her ear; asked her how she wanted to be made love to; and filled her with his seed until he was bled dry.

Ginny loved him like there was no tomorrow. She loved him hard and fast. Whispered naughty secrets in his ear; left bite marks like a map all over his person; rode him like a runaway train. By the time she was done every inch of her body hurt. And as she lay in his arms she knew. Ginny Weasley had loved Draco Malfoy since the Masquerade Ball her fourth year and no matter how hard she denied it, that was the sole reason she returned to his bed.

* * *

 _"Only when you stop to think about me. Do you know?"_

Draco Malfoy woke up to bright red hair and pale skin and it took him a moment to recall the events of the night before. He smiled at the knowledge that for the first time in six years he had woken up with Ginny in his bed. There would be massive amounts of hell to pay. Content with this knowledge he snuggled back down and waited for Ginny to wake.

"Morning Beautiful," he said to her when she awoke.

Her laugh lit up the world, and she hid her face in embarrassment, but she smiled none the less.

"Morning, Draco."

"Breakfast?"

"I'm too tired to move."

"You just woke up!"

"Too sore then."

"Just so," he laughed.

"Thank you for last night," she said.

"Thank you for not leaving," Draco replied.

"What are we going to do Draco?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Something has to give. Something has to stop. If Harry comes 'round you know I'll go back to him. My mum is probably…freaking out right about now. I'm sure Harry went to her looking for me, and you know just as well as I do that she will side with him. As will Ron. Harry's home is the only home I have. And if he does ask me to come back, I won't see you anymore. I'll fight harder to make my marriage work."

"What if your marriage is a mistake?"

"What if I'm the reason it's failing?"

Draco snorted.

"I don't see how. Do you completely ignore Potter? Starve him? Deprive him?"

"I never see him," said Ginny quietly.

"Why not?"

"He's always working, I guess."

Draco was quiet for a long time, and Ginny left him to his silence.

"I hate you, Ginny. But I hate Potter more. I hate you, because you deserve better, yet you refuse to fight for it. I hate you because you let people walk all over you when you used to curse them where they stood. But I hate Potter because he has everything I want and he's throwing it all away."

"What are you saying Draco?"

"I love you, Ginny. And I want to be with you. I want more than this. Screw polite society. I'll pay for your divorce. I could make you happy. Give you everything you've ever dreamed of. I wouldn't ignore you, or deprive you. I would be your faithful servant. We'd go on picnics in the park, and dancing every night. We'd take weekend trips to wherever the dart landed. I would make you so happy. I see why you chose Harry. **I do**. He was everything I wasn't. But I'm a different man now. _Braver_. And I know that I messed up years ago. If I could go back and do it again, I would. I would choose you, consquences be damned. I have loved you since the Ball your fourth year and that is never going to change."

* * *

 _"I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?"_

"Draco it would never work. Our families—"

"My family is dead, Ginny. And if your family sides with Harry over you, is that really the kind of family you want? We could make a family of our own."

"What about Harry?" she asked biting her lip.

"To hell with Potter," he sneered. "You've been gone for 24 hours. Has he even written you?"

She shook her head.

"Maybe he thinks I'm still 'cooling off'."

"Doubtful," Draco laughed.

"Should I go to him?"

"I'd let him suffer."

"Draco!"

"You asked!"

"I'm conflicted."

"Take a break. Get away from everything. Go where no one can find you and see who is waiting for you when you come back."

"What if no one waits?"

"I'll be waiting. I've been waiting for eight years now. What's a few weeks more?"

~oooOooo~

Ginny took her break. Two weeks in fact. Draco left her alone out of respect, just like he said he would, but never in those two weeks did Harry send word. Or any of Ginny's family for that matter. She spent a lot of time reflecting. On herself. Her marriage. Whatever she had, or could have, with Draco. She thought about it all. She knew her side of the story. She knew Draco's side as well. But Harry…she didn't even know Harry any more.

~oooOooo~

She arrived at Number 9, Godric's Hollow, surprised to find that she was still keyed into the wards, but unsurprised to see that Harry wasn't home. Their once tidy home was in complete disarray and so she spent the next two Harry-less days putting it to right. When Harry came home on the third day, she had just sat down to tea.

"Ginny?" Harry had half-asked, half-said, in surprise.

"Harry," she greeted back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was under the assumption I still lived here."

"You left."

"You were supposed to fight for me! Like you fight for everything else."

"What do you want me to do?"

"A letter would have been nice. I've been gone three weeks. I could have died."

"I checked your moms' clock."

Ginny snorted. She had already made her decision. This just made it easier.

"I want a divorce, Harry. I have the paperwork here. I'll pay for everything. I'll even take the blame. I ask for nothing save what money I earned on my own, minus half of any expenses the both of us incurred. Just sign the paperwork and I can have it all finalized within a week. I won't run to the tabloids. I'll even go back to being a Weasley."

"Why are you doing this? You have everything!"

"I don't have you!" she screamed.

"When is the last time we kissed? Went on a date? Made love? How long has it been since you told me you loved me and meant it?"

Harry looked gob smacked.

"Ginny…I'm sorry."

"It's too late for sorry," said Ginny, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Just let me go."

"I can't. I love you. I do. Let me fight for you," begged Harry.

"You can't. I'm too far gone _."_

* * *

 _"You hate everything about me. Why do you love me?"_

"Why did you marry me, Ginny?"

"Why did you ask me to?"

"It's supposed to be for better or for worse, Gin."

"I know. And I've been there for more worse than better. There is better out there. I'm off to find it."

"I'll quit my job. We'll take a second honeymoon. I'll block all communication. I promise."

"No, Harry. It's too late. I love you Harry, but I'm not in love with you. Not anymore. I haven't been for a very long time. And I think we got married because it was what was expected of us. I know you love me Harry, but maybe as just a friend. It's time for you to find your happiness too."

"Ginny—"

"Don't make me hurt you Harry. Just let me go."

"I am hurting Ginny. And you're just giving up! You asked me to fight for you, but you won't fight for us."

"I'm done fighting Harry! I've moved on."

It was surprising how calm Ginny was. She expected screaming, and crying. Raging even. But never this peaceful calm that she felt. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean ' _moved on_ '?"

"I've found someone else," she whispered.

"Who?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does."

"Malfoy."

"You dirty little whore!" he screamed. "What? Is my money not good enough for you?"

"It isn't about the money, Harry. It's about happiness. Draco makes me happy. He loves me. He treats me like a person, with feelings."

"How long."

"Harry—"

"How. Long?"

"Eight years. Since the Ball my fourth year."

"Get. Out."

"Fine. I'll send someone after my things."

"I hate you."

"I know."

And with that Ginny was gone.

* * *

 _"I hate. You hate. I hate. You love me. I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?"_

As she expected, her entire family turned against her, but Draco was firmly by her side, and that made life okay. Harry proceeded to make the divorce as nasty and as public as possible, but Ginny didn't mind. The brainless sycophants would hang on to his every word, believe that he had been used and betrayed. The wiser free thinkers would see a man married to his job; a man who had had the dream life; a man who had thrown it all away for a few thousand galleons a year, and had drove his loving wife into the arms of another.

"Ginny! I'm home!" called Draco down the foyer.

"In the kitchen!" she called back.

"Merlin! Whatever you are doing smells delicious," he said as he entered the room.

"It's called cooking," she smiled. "You're home early. Everything alright?"

"Oh yeah. I just couldn't keep my mind off this sexy little vixen I found in my bed this morning so I had to rush home as soon as I could to see if she was still here."

"Oh," Ginny said faking a frown. "I think she left already."

"No matter," Draco winked. "You'll do even better."

"You're such a flirt," Ginny laughed.

"Only for you Darling," said Draco kissing her sweetly.

"Kiss ass," she said laughing.

"Ginny…" Draco said and then went silent.

"Yes?" she pressed.

"Do you ever regret this? Us? I mean, Potter was a right shit to you, and your family practically disowned you. I'm not even sure you could get a decent job."

"What is there to regret? Harry was hurt, and my family felt betrayed. And you've asked me not to work. Besides, you've given me everything I've ever wanted. I have a man who loves me more than his job, and a family to call my own."

"But it's just the two of us," Draco frowned.

Ginny smiled though, and handed Draco a box. Opening it slowly he discovered an ultrasound.

"Just the three of us. We're going to be parents. "

"No way!" Draco smiled, his eyes alight with joy.

"December 23rd. We find out next week if it's a boy or a girl."

"I love you Ginny,' he said, and she knew. She didn't have to wonder, or to ask why. She just knew.

"And I love you just the same."

 **Finite Incantatem**


End file.
